brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of non-physical Nexo Knights minifigures
The following is a list of non-physical minifigures that appear in Nexo Knights media. Denizens of Knighton Alice Squires Alice Squires is a squirebot who is a reporter for the Knighton News Network. Physical Appearance Alice Squires is a silver robot with blue eyes and blonde hair. She also has a pink torso and shoulders, with metallic boots and hands. She also wears a blue belt and a golden necklace Background Alice was built at some point to be a news reporter with Herb Herbertson. She has appeared in numerous episodes alongside him. Papa Axl Axl’s father. Mama Axl Axl’s mother. Axlina Axlina is Axl's younger (and smaller) sister with long blonde hair but identical facial features to her brother. Cuthbert Richmond Cuthbert Richmond is Lance Richmond's father. Appearance Cuthbert has short blond hair swept to his left (the viewer's right) in a similar fashion to his son's hair. His face has defined cheekbones, much like his son and wife, and he has a blond-colored goatee. He wears a blue tunic with the Richmond family crest across it's chest, and a gold belt worn around his waist. His pants are white with gold stripes and a matching white jacket with gold accent, and he wears brown shoes with lighter-brown colored soles. Appearances *The Golden Castle (mentioned) *The Knights Of The Realm, Part One *Greed is Good? *Knight at the Museum Fletcher Bowman Fletcher Bowman is a character who appears in the Nexo Knights theme, specifically in the book series Nexo Knights: Knights Academy. Personality A boy with strong anxieties bording around his rather unorthodox gift of a "Feeling", which makes him feel nauseous as he kept it to himself since day one. But with Izzy helps begins changing and embracing said things. Appearances *The Forbidden Power - LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS: Knight's #1 *Weekend at Halbert's Gobbleton Rambly A Knighton celebrity chef whom Axl admires that was a culinary classmate to Chef Eclair. He is a parody of Gordon Ramsay. Goldie Richmond Goldie Richmond is Lance's mother. Herb Herbertson Herb Herbertson is an anchorman for the Knighton News Network. Background Herb grew up to eventually become one of the Knighton News Network Reporters. He has appeared at the beginning of every episode, leading the viewer from where the previous episode left off. He also reports the news alongside Alice Squires. Izzy Richmond Izzy Richmond is a character who appears in the Nexo Knights theme, specifically in the book series Nexo Knights: Knights Academy. She is the younger sister of Lance Richmond and the best friend of Fletcher Bowman. Appearance Just like any other Knight's Academy student. She usually wears her school uniform and armor with an addition of her red frame, if not much else. Her introduction attire matches the Richmond's family white theme, dirting her clothes without much thought, unlike how any of her relatives would have acted. Baffling the other nobles. Background In the finale during the stone colossus attack, she along with the other students of the Academy helps Principal Sir Bricklyn to evacuate the citizens within the capital. After the battle, she meets her brother Lance in the celebrations. Ned Knightley A famous Knight. Jokes Knightley Jokes Knightley is a washed up comedian whom Jestro admires. He is Ned Knightley’s brother. Jurgen von Stroheim A resident film director who debuted in ‘The Golden Castle’. Lance Cosplayer A kid who dresses up as Lance as seen in ‘The Book of Obsession’. Sir Swordmore Brickland The Sir Swordmore Brickland is the principal of the Knights Academy who debuted in ‘The Knights of The Realm-Part 2’. Appearances *Back to School Wizards' Council The Wizards' Council is a group that appears in the Nexo Knights animated series; its membership previously included both Merlok and Monstrox. History After Monstrox turned against the Kingdom of Knighton, the Wizards' Council tasked Merlok with stopping him, though in their confrontation Monstrox implied that not everyone on the Council was aligned with Merlok. Villains Forest Monsters A force of monsters exclusive to LEGO Nexo Knights: The Book of Monsters. Background The Forest Monsters served Monstrox before his defeat by Merlok. They have a much smaller variety of monsters than the Lava Monster Army, with eight named monsters and only two kinds of troops. Baron Badwood Berry Globlins Berry Globlins are the Forest Monsters' version of the Globlins. Bramblina Dame Flora Deadwood & Knot Deadwood is a hulking behemoth who wields a club, while Knot is a small sentient chunk of wood embedded in his belt. Elm of the Dark Realm Loggerhead Mushlord The Mushlord, also known as Mushlord the Marauder, is the leader of the Forest Monsters. Shrooms of Doom Jorah Tightwad A man who owns a ‘gold factory’. The mentor of the Tighty Knighties. Roberto Arnoldi Roberto Arnoldi was sculptor who was fired by King Halbert and joined Jestro’s stone army. He was last seen cleaning up the debris left by the stone colossus alongside Jestro. Sea Monsters A group of aquatic monsters in LEGO Nexo Knights: The Book of Monsters.''The Sea Monsters served Monstrox before his defeat at the hands of Merlok. Like the Forest Monsters, they have a small variety of monsters in their group. Behemoth of Brine The '''Behemoth of Brine' is a massive sea monster whose forehead resembles a tranquil tropical island, while in reality it is part of a monster as great in stature-if not larger-than the Stone Colossus. Chef Savage Chef Savage is a villainous chef and is described by the Book of Monsters as having written the Cookbook of Evil, which the Book of Monsters longed to consume. Marquis Marquis, more fully known as Marquis de Seaweed, is the leader of the Sea Monsters Mate Squiddlybeard Poop & Deck Sharkerado Sharkerado, also known as the Moat Stalker of Doom. Trivia *Moats are useless to defend against him. *He hates having no phone reception in the ocean, as he keeps missing text messages. Siren The Sing-Along Siren of Seaguard is an antagonist in the Nexo Knights universe. Background A siren is a creature that lures sailors with its beautiful singing voice. Stone Gnomes Tighty Knighties The Tighty Knighties are a group of amoral knights employed by Jorah Tightwad for various purposes, each serving as a counterpart to one of the heroic Nexo Knights-minus one for Aaron Fox-and having a named based on a real-world celebrity. The Blok The Blok is a massive warrior who serves as the Knighties' answer to Axl; his name is a parody of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Background Blok entered the tournament alongside the rest of the Tighty Knighties, as they were ordered to compete against them. He was set to go against Axl. For the first round, The Blok was victorious. However, he only won the second round since Axl was distracted by his hunger. Once Jestro and his monsters attacked, however, the Tighty Knighties recognized that while they were more skilled sportsmen, the Nexo Knights were superior knights. Brickney Spears Brickney Spears is a female knight who is the opposite number to Macy Halbert; her name is a reference to Britney Spears. Background According to The Knight's Code: A Training Guide, she attended the Knight's Academy and graduated some time before the Nexo Knights. Brickney would then eventually go on to be hired as a member of the Tighty Knighties by Jorah. Not much is known about her past prior to these events. At some point Jorah and the Tighty Knighties came across the Book of Envy, seemingly sometime during = The King's Tournament = Brickney entered the tournament alongside the rest of the Tighty Knighties, as they were ordered to compete against them. She was set to go against Aaron Fox. For both of their rounds, Brickney came out victorious. Once Jestro and his monsters attacked, however, the Tighty Knighties recognized that while they were more skilled sportsmen, the Nexo Knights were superior knights. Jousting Bieber Jousting Bieber is the counterpart to Lance Richmond; his name is a play on Justin Bieber. Background Bieber entered the tournament alongside the rest of the Tighty Knighties, as they were ordered to compete against them. He was set to go against Lance Richmond. After stealing the audience's attention, Bieber came out victorious over Lance. Once Jestro and his monsters attacked, however, the Tighty Knighties recognized that while they were more skilled sportsmen, the Nexo Knights were superior knights. Appearances *The King's Tournament *Storm Over Rock Wood *March of the Colossus *The Fall Shia LaBlade Shia LaBlade is a swordsman and opponent to Clay Moorington; his name references Shia LaBeouf. Background Shia entered the tournament alongside the rest of the Tighty Knighties, as they were ordered to compete against them. He was set to go against Clay Moorington. For both of their rounds, LaBlade came out victorious. Once Jestro and his monsters attacked, however, the Tighty Knighties recognized that while they were more skilled sportsmen, the Nexo Knights were superior knights. Appearances *The King's Tournament *Storm Over Rock Wood *March of the Colossus *The Fall Category:Nexo Knights Minifigures Category:Television episode only minifigures Category:Lists